


Denim Jacket

by Homeskillet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Band, Based on a Maroon 5 Song, Cheating, Cheating (NOT Dean/Cas), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure what angst is if I'm being honest, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Song: Denim Jacket (Maroon 5), Sort Of, make out, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: When Cas’s boyfriend dragged him out to the bars that night, he hadn’t anticipated seeing his old college lover’s band. He really hadn’t anticipated being forced to relive his college years. And he certainly hadn't anticipated hearing a song about his own most painful memory.But, contrary to what Rocky Horror Picture Show would have you believe, anticipation isn’t the only thing that can make you shiver.Inspired from the song "Denim Jacket" by Maroon 5.





	Denim Jacket

Castiel didn't particularly want to go out that night.

His boyfriend dragged him out when he realized they were out of liquor. He had promised Castiel they would just be out for a few drinks. Then, they could go back his place and...relax. Castiel acquiesced; the promise of alcohol and sex wasn't an altogether bad plan for the evening. The couple went to grab their coats before leaving the apartment.

Castiel had just three jackets these days. A trench coat, for when it was raining (and he’d been teased mercilessly for having it); a bomber jacket, one that he never would’ve bought himself, but his current boyfriend had picked it up for his 28th birthday last month; and finally, a denim jacket. He hadn’t worn that one in years; the memories it brought to him still on this edge of painful to justify taking it off the rack.

He slipped the bomber jacket onto his shoulders and pinched his boyfriend’s ass as he closed the door behind them, a cheeky smile on his face. He took out a cigarette and lit it as they pulled out of the parking lot.

They arrived at the bar and Castiel noticed a band was going to be performing. He hadn’t been to a live show in years. His college boyfriend had been in a band, and he took Castiel out every other weekend to go see a local performance, or to perform himself.

“Babe, you ok?” Castiel looked up at his boyfriend, Joseph.

“Yeah,” he said, “just...remembering my early twenties.” They walked into the building and had to push their way through the crowd to the bar. Apparently, this band was a local favorite.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Joseph suggested with a smile. Castiel agreed, never able to resist Joseph’s requests to dance. If Castiel was being honest with himself, Joseph’s dancing was the only thing keeping them together at this point. Well, that and the sex. They tended to argue a lot when they weren’t doing one of those two things.

Joseph led Castiel by the hand to the dance floor. The band was just about to play their opening song. The lights came up on the stage and Castiel couldn’t believe his eyes. On the drum was the familiar name _Can’t Argue Serenity_ proudly displayed. He remembered how much trouble it gave the band to decide on that name. The cords to a song Castiel couldn’t forget if he tried rang out and the crowd cheered. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was familiar with this song. Joseph, with just one drink in him, was already quite handsy. The notes of the old song in tune with his boyfriend’s moves had Castiel’s head swimming. Memories of old and feelings and new mixed so bitter-sweetly, he didn’t know how he was still standing. The band played a few more songs before they had an intermission in which a younger band came out to keep the bar patrons entertained.

Joseph excused himself to grab another drink, and Castiel headed towards the door to get in a smoke before the band went on for their next set. He opened the doors to a brisk fall evening. He couldn’t quite see his breath, but the temperatures were definitely headed in that direction. He rounded the corner of the building and took out his pack of Lucky Strikes. He lit the first cigarette, the notes of the first song the band played ringing in his ears. He remembered how the lead singer convinced the band to write a song with the words “Lucky Strike” being the only inspiration. Well...maybe not the only inspiration. Castiel shook his head.

_“Just think about it,” the lead singer said, “we start out with quick, staccato chords on the guitar. Bew….bew….bew….bew…nothing but the chords ringing out in between each hit. After four measures, the bass drum kicks in on every beat. Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk...so in sync you can feel it in your chest!” the band ate up Dean’s energy, quickly testing out chords and rhythms. In a few short minutes, they had their intro down._

_The first time they performed the song in front of a crowd was electric. The lead singer smiled wildly at his boyfriend while the first four chords rang out. Castiel sat on his designated wooden crate to hear the band play their newest song. He had his favorite brand of cigarettes in his pocket, and one on his lips. The pre-chorus rang in Castiel’s ears, the beat of the drum and the stabs of the guitar leaving no choice but for him to tap his foot along with Benny, the drummer._

He was just about finished with his cigarette when the door that lead backstage opened and Can't Argue Serenity walked out. He recognized all of them, the band not changing out even a single member in the ten years they’d been together. The lead singer was the last one to come out of the door. The man looked to his right and saw a figure leaning against the brick of the building having a smoke. The wild hair was unforgettable.

Castiel noticed the last member to exit staring at him. _Dean_. He flicked down his cigarette butt and used his shoe to grind it into the concrete. He made eye contact with the singer for a brief moment before turning around the corner and heading back inside.

Castiel went up to the bar and threw a shot back before he went in search of his boyfriend. He saw him just on the edge of the dance floor. He waded through the crowd, a bit slimmer back here than it was closer to the stage. He grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and pushed him against the wall, kissing him harder than he had in weeks. Joseph responded quickly, opening his mouth so Castiel could taste the tequila he’d been taking shots of. Cas was never much of a fan of that kind of alcohol, preferring something darker, like whiskey. After a few minutes of making out, Can't Argue Serenity took back the stage. Castiel pulled back and Joseph led him once again out onto the floor.

The band started with a song Castiel didn’t recognize. They must’ve written it after he stopped listening to their music. The acoustic guitar strummed and the piano sprinkled in here and there. Instead of drums, the members who weren’t playing yet started clapping rhythmically.

Dean crowded the microphone like he always did with a song that meant a lot to him. His eyes were closed as he sang out the first verse in a low tone.

 

_You’re standing there, with your cigarette._

_Looking at me like we’ve never met._

 

He opened his eyes and scanned the audience. Castiel’s breath hitched when Dean’s eyes locked with his.

 

_I know I fucked up_

_So I’ll take the blame_

_And I don’t expect you_

_To let me explain_

 

_You can’t forgive_

_I can’t forget_

 

Dean broke eye contact. The lyrics had Cas’s mind reeling with memories.

 

_“Cas, babe, you don’t understand,” Dean said, taking a seat on the couch in their off-campus apartment._

_“Then explain it to me,” Castiel said pointedly, taking off his denim jacket and hanging it up. They had just returned from Dean’s father’s house after a Thanksgiving meal._

_“Why can’t you just tell them we’re together?” Cas asked, his arms stretched out wide at his sides. He let them fall back down with a clap. Dean let out a deep breath and buried his face in his hands._

_“We’ve been dating for almost four YEARS, Dean! What the hell is so difficult about this? Are you embarrassed of me?” Dean’s head snapped up._

_“What? No! Why would you even ask that?”_

_“Because that’s how it feels for your family to look at me and not know the truth!”_

_“Well, maybe it’s just a little complicated for me, Cas! I’m sorry I can’t just wave a magic wand and solve all of our problems!”_

_“ALL of our problems? As far as I was concerned, this was the only one!”_

_“Why are you blaming me for everything?” Dean shot back. He was getting defensive and he knew it, but he wasn’t going to let all of this rest solely on his shoulders._

_“I’ve asked you so many times, I’ve given you so many opportunities to just help me understand what’s going on! But you just won’t,” Castiel yelled back. They stared at each other for a long moment._

 

On stage, Dean braced himself and Castiel knew he was about to go into his upper register. Dean’s mannerisms were still clear as day in Castiel’s mind, like he was sitting on that wooden box five days ago, not five years.

 

_I know you’re just too different now_

_But I miss you in that denim jacket_

_I let you get away_

_I let you get away_

 

_Do you still wear that denim jacket?_

_I let you get away_

_I let you get away_

 

_Cause the color of that blue sky_

_Just reminds me of our goodbye_

 

Castiel watched as Dean belted out these notes, the quality and pitch so perfect, Castiel knew they were made just for him. He remembered the day he and Dean broke up.

_Dean opened the trunk of the impala his dad handed down to him when he turned eighteen. He looked around the empty campus, ready to kick off his final spring break of college._

_“You told him, right?” Castiel asked, hefting his maroon suitcase into the trunk. Dean looked at Castiel, his expression unreadable._

_“Yeah, babe, of course,” he replied. Castiel smiled wide and kissed Dean soundly._

_“Thank you so much. I know how hard it must’ve been for you. How did John take it? And Sam? Oh, I bet Sam was overjoyed! I’m sorry, I’m totally bombarding you. Come on, let’s get out of here."_

_They were making a pit stop at Dean’s childhood home before heading out to the airport. Dean wanted to swap out his duffel bag for an actual suitcase this year._

_“Dean! Castiel! What’s the occasion?,” John Winchester exclaimed as the boys entered the home. It was spring break and they were getting ready for their annual trip to California. The Kansas air was still brisk, and Castiel tugged his denim jacket a little tighter around himself to fend off the cold winds._

_“Just grabbing the suitcases,” Dean said, heading to the basement where they were stored. Castiel smiled at John as they stood awkwardly alone in the entryway. John broke the silence._

_“So, California again?”_

_“Yeah,” Castiel replied with a smile, “the last one of our college days.”_

_*_

_The last day of the trip, Castiel woke up in their hotel room on the beach. Dean noticed Castiel was finally awake and smacked his ass. Castiel protested, weakly. Dean told Castiel they needed to get to the beach before all the other spring-breakers took the good spots. With great drama, Castiel heaved himself off of the bed and into Dean’s arms. They laughed and Dean kissed him._

_“Now hurry up,” he said, nudging Cas towards the bathroom so he could go through his morning routine._

_The week had been amazing. They crashed a lot of parties, and got a lot of sun. Castiel at least had the foresight to pack a lot of sunscreen. And the discipline it took to actually apply it and reapply it throughout the day. So, instead of a painful burn, they both had pretty impressive tans._

_They went out to the beach and started day drinking with the rest of the twenty-something year olds. Eventually, Dean got up to go restock their cooler, and Castiel remained on his towel to guard their perfect beach spot. He heard a phone go off, and noticed Dean had left his behind. He picked it up and noticed Dean had a text from his dad. Castiel opened the phone and looked through the conversation._

_Castiel’s blood ran cold as he scanned the messages._

John: Met any cute girls yet?

Dean: A few Attached was an image of two girls kissing Dean’s cheeks.

_Castiel was confused. Hadn’t Dean told him that he let his dad know the two were dating? Castiel had asked Dean just a few days ago, and he’d said yes. Castiel continued to scroll through the phone._

John: Are you gonna bring one of these girls home for the holidays?

Dean: I’m workin on it, dad. Trust me. I’ve got my eye on the cute blonde.

John: And your buddy, Castiel? He got a girl out there? You two spend too much time together, people might start thinking you’re a couple of faggots.

_Castiel shuddered at that word. He looked up and saw Dean talking to said blonde from the photo. His eyes welled up against his permission. He refocused on the texts. Soon, Dean came up and set their drinks down in the sand._

_“Cas?” he asked when his boyfriend didn’t look up from the phone. Dean looked closer and realized that that was his phone. “Cas-” he started._

_“Don’t” Castiel cut him off. He tossed the phone back onto Dean’s towel and started packing up._

_“_ _Babe, what are you doing?” Dean asked. Castiel gathered his things and started walking back towards the hotel._

_"I’m leaving,” he said. Dean scrambled to assemble all of their things and caught up with Cas back at their room. When he arrived, Castiel had half of his suitcase packed._

_“_ _What are you doing?” Dean asked again. Castiel just gave him a cold stare. “What’s gotten into you?”_

_“Why don’t you ask your dad,” he said lowly, “or better yet, that cute blonde you’ve got your eye on.” Dean went silent. He looked down at his phone._

_“You saw that?”_

_“Yeah I fucking saw that!” Castiel shouted._

_“Ok, babe, you know-”_

_“No!” Castiel interrupted, “you don’t get to talk your way out of this one, Dean! Call your dad right now and tell him we’re together.”_

_“Babe,” Dean pleaded, “you know I can’t do that.”_

_“You can’t tell your about us?” There was a long pause where Dean deflected his gaze to the floor. “Well you’re in luck! You don’t have to tell him we’re together anymore,” Castiel said, zipping up his suitcase. He pushed passed Dean and slammed the hotel door behind him. Dean hung his head. He walked over to the window and looked out over the beach. The perfectly blue skies mocking him as a tear slipped down his cheek._

 

Joseph’s hands on Cas’s body pulled him out of his reverie. He tried to focus on the body in front of him. The body that told his parents about him after being together for two months. Dean went into the next verse with his eyes closed once more.

 

_Now someone else Is taking you home, yeah_

_Hands on the waist I used to hold_

 

Castiel was hyper aware of Joseph’s hands teasing the hem of Castiel’s shirt.

 

_And I know it’s my fault_

_I’m late to the dance_

_‘Cause you couldn’t wait for me_

_And I understand_

_Why you never looked back_

_Once that door closed_

 

It was too much for Castiel to handle. He told Joseph he needed to use the restroom, and started making his way off of the dance floor. Joseph was too drunk to really comprehend what was happening. The chorus repeated and Castiel could feel eyes on his back as he ducked out of the front door. He fumbled in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took the first shaky draw. Smoke rushed out of his nostrils and he took a deep breath of the cold air.

After his third cigarette, Joseph stumbled out of the bar.

“Baby, wha’ happened?” he slurred. Castiel wiped at his eyes quickly. He wasn’t fully aware he’d been crying.

“Nothing. Let’s get you home,” he said. He called a cab and waited at the curb for it. He had planned on getting in the cab as well, but something held him back. He gave the driver the address of Joseph’s apartment and shut the door. His boyfriend gave him a confused look through the window before the car pulled back out onto the street.

Castiel went back to the corner and continued smoking. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out there, but apparently it was long enough that the band had exited through that back door once again. It was cold enough outside that Castiel was pleasantly numb. He was aware of people steadily leaving the bar, but he couldn’t bring his mind to focus on the present. His mind was whirring with memories of his college lover. The love of his life. The man that shattered his heart.

He was forced back into the present when one of the drum pieces crashed to the ground after being dropped on its way to the van. He looked over at Benny smacking Dean upside the head. A smile betrayed his lips as he saw the two interact. The band mates had always been close, and it was Benny who really tried to explain for Dean and save their relationship. Castiel appreciated the gesture immensely, but nothing was going to change unless Dean pulled his head out of his ass. Which, Castiel guessed, he just wasn’t important enough to Dean for that.

“Well I’ll be damned,” came the southern drawl of the drummer. Dean turned around to see what his friend was talking about and noticed Castiel on that corner again, smoking another cigarette. Benny snapped his fingers at Dean. They had a wordless conversation that included a lot of hand motions and strange sounds. Castiel wasn’t about to stand and watch Dean avoid him yet again, so he turned and started walking back towards his car. He heard gravel crunching behind him before a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned around and he was caught by those fucking stupid, beautiful green eyes.

“Cas,” Dean said, looking at Castiel as if he might disappear if he spoke too loud. Castiel clenched his jaw. It’s been five years. Shouldn’t he be over Dean already? He’s had time to recover, he has a boyfriend now. So why didn’t he go home with Joseph?

“Hello, Dean,” he managed to say. He kept his face as emotionless as possible. A silence stretched while Dean figured out what to say. “That’s...a nice jacket,” he said. Castiel looked down as if he just noticed the piece of clothing was on his body.

“Thanks,” he replied. Dean looked disappointed in himself.

“I’m….I’m sorry Cas,” he said. Castiel’s heart leapt at those words. Dean was sorry! Cas’s brain, however, was not as forgiving.

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” Castiel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Dean agreed, “doesn’t mean it isn’t true. You didn’t deserve being lied about to my father. I should’ve...I should’ve fucking yelled it from the rooftops,” he said.

“But you didn’t,” Castiel reminded him. Castiel’s heart felt betrayed. Here Dean was, saying the exact words Cas has been waiting to hear, and he’s not even hearing him out!

“No,” Dean restated, “I didn’t.”

There was another long, silent pause.

“You broke my heart, Dean,” Castiel said. He had a lot of things he’s wanted to say to Dean for a long time. “You broke it and it didn’t even seem like you cared,” Dean flinched at the words. “Benny tried harder to save our relationship than you did.”

“That’s not true!” Dean protested.

“Oh, it’s not? Because last I remember, he was the one calling me and coming to my apartment to try to explain things for you,” Castiel said. Dean just remained silent. “Fuck you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel turned to head back towards his car.

“Cas, wait!” he didn’t turn around, “Castiel, please!” Cas sharply rounded on Dean.

“What?” he asked sharply. “Because as far as I’m concerned, you’re just wasting more of my time.”

“I told him,” Dean said, “I told my dad about us.” Castiel just laughed.

“Good for you,” he said sarcastically.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean said, his voice desperate for resolution, “I am the world’s biggest fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have cared what my dad thought, and I should’ve told him the day I met you that I was in love with you. And I shouldn’t have cared how he reacted! Because as long as I had you, his opinion didn’t matter!” Dean declared. There was a long stretch of silence.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear those words?” Castiel said. Dean smiled like he had finally broken through. “Five. Years,” he said through gritted teeth. Dean’s smile fell, and Cas couldn’t bare to look into his eyes anymore. “I have a boyfriend now. A boyfriend who isn’t ashamed of our relationship. A boyfriend that told his family about us after just months of dating.”

Dean looked like he was debating whether or not to tell Castiel something.

“Was that the same boyfriend you had here tonight?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Castiel replied skeptically.

“So...the same boyfriend who made out with three other guys during the last half of our set?” Dean asked. Castiel took a step back.

“What?” he said, more to fill the silence than for clarification.

“Your boyfriend...kind of a sleazeball,” Dean reiterated.

“And why am I supposed to just trust your word all of the sudden?”

“You don’t have to. Ask Benny if you want, he saw it, too.” Castiel just furrowed his brow and shook his head. He pulled out his phone.

“Joseph?” Castiel asked. There was murmuring on the other line that Dean couldn’t quite make out. “No, I want to speak to Joseph. Who am I? I’m his boyfriend, who the fuck are you?”

Dean heard the person on the other end shout, “you have a boyfriend?!” Dean really, really shouldn’t be taking joy from this, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel good. Castiel ended the call there and slid his phone into his pocket, yet another tear running down his face.

“Congrats,” Castiel said, his voice breaking. Dean was confused.

“For what?”

“You were right,” Castiel said. He turned around, not wanting to cry in front of Dean.

“Cas, hey-”

“Could you just leave? I’ve been through enough tonight,” he took his keys out of his pocket.

“Um, sure, Cas...could you just, answer one question for me?” Dean asked. Cas turned around and gestured for Dean to ask his question.

“Do you still...wear that denim jacket?” he asked timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a tick he obviously never grew out of. Castiel thought of the jacket hanging up in his apartment at this very moment.

 

_“Dean, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Castiel said, sitting down on Dean’s bed in his dorm room. The pair had been dating for six months now, and it was everything Cas used to picture before he fell asleep at night. Dean had surprised him with a gift. A simple denim jacket._

_“I know I didn’t have to...I wanted to. I saw it and all I could think about was how good you would look in it,” Dean explained. Castiel blushed. He jumped off the bed and put the jacket on. He strutted up and down the small room, giving Dean a show._

_“You look...amazing,” Dean said. Castiel just laughed._

_“As long as you think so,” he replied, slipping between Dean’s legs and kissing him._

_From that day on, Castiel’s jacket (and fashion statement) of choice was that denim blue._

 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. The same ones he used to get lost in every day.

“No,” he answered honestly. Dean looked hurt, but nodded his head. “I still have it,” Cas added. Dean perked up a bit at those words. “I just..couldn’t bring myself to put it on after…” he trailed off. “Yeah,” Dean said. Castiel looked at his shoes and softly kicked at the gravel underfoot. “Castiel,” Dean started again, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. “I can’t make the same mistake. I let you walk out of that hotel door when I should’ve fought tooth and nail for you to stay. I should’ve picked up that phone and called my dad right that second. Hell, I should’ve told him way before that! I was a fucking idiot, and I can’t let you get away again,” he professed.

Castiel had a few more tears slip down his cheeks throughout the speech. He wanted Dean. He wanted to forgive and forget and fall back into those forest green eyes. He wanted to kiss Dean until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore. He wanted to trace the freckles on his face into constellations. But he also felt like it couldn’t be that easy. His heart and his head were at war with each other, raging inside him, and he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. In a moment of courage, or of great stupidity, he grabbed Dean’s jacket and pulled him close, slotting his lips against Dean’s like he had a million times before. The war inside of him ceased and his heart and head could finally agree on one thing: this felt right.

Dean was shocked at first, expecting Cas to punch him before he ever even thought about kissing him. He got over his shock quickly and returned the kiss passionately. He pushed Castiel up against his car, trying desperately to apologize a million times with this kiss.

The pair were like that for minutes on end, making out like a couple of teenagers against Castiel’s car. They were re-familiarizing themselves with each others’ mouths, leaning into the tricks they remembered and trying to find new things the other had developed in their years away from each other. They pulled apart when they heard a wolf whistle from the building. Dean smiled and leaned his forehead on Cas’s shoulder.

“Hey, Benny,” Cas called across the parking lot. Benny’s dark figure moved towards the pair.

“Heya Cas,” he greeted, “glad to see you two...worked things out,” he said. Dean turned and leaned against the car right next to Cas. “Even if he is the dumbest boy alive.”

Dean glared at Benny, but he knew his friend’s words were true. These past five years had been the hardest of Dean’s life, and it was all his own fault. He threw himself into his music and made some decent songs, but he’d trade them in a heartbeat to get those years with Cas back.

Castiel hugged Benny and smiled.

“You look good, Ben,” Cas commented. Dean shifted behind Castiel and Benny just laughed.

“Relax, Dean, he ain’t my type anyhow,” Benny said. He knew Dean better than anyone, and he could tell Dean was already getting protective.

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. “Really? Me and Benny? You’re worried about that?” he asked teasingly, his eyebrows reaching towards his hairline. Dean blushed further and brought his hand to the back of his neck. Castiel crowded Dean against his car and took his hands. Benny took that as his cue to leave, and headed back to the bar.

“I appreciate the possessiveness,” Castiel said. He leaned down and kissed Dean. When he pulled back, he could see water gathering in Dean’s eyes. Cas removed one of his hands from Dean’s and placed it on his cheek, his thumb ready to wipe away a tear should it fall. Castiel whispered, “why are you crying?”

Dean swallowed thickly. “I just can’t believe I almost drove this...you...away for the rest of my life. I was a goddamn fool, and I’m thanking every higher power that might be out there that you’re giving me a second chance. You are...giving me that, right?” Dean asked. He couldn’t bare to look into Cas’s eyes if he was going to reject him. Dean looked down at the zipper on Cas’s jacket instead.

Castiel just shook his head. “My head...thinks this is a really bad idea,” Castiel said. Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore and the tears gathering in his eyes raced down his cheeks. “But,” Castiel added, “my heart wants this more than I could put into words.”

Dean looked up at that and searched Cas’s face for any hint that this might all be some twisted joke at his expense. When he confirmed that it wasn’t, he leaned forward and put his lips back on Cas’s briefly, switching to a hug when he realized all Cas would taste would be the salt of his tears. Cas hugged him back, glad that in a weird way, Joseph lead him back to Dean. Castiel knew that he and Joseph had an expiration date, but it still stung a little that that was how they ended. It made Castiel wonder if Joseph had been unfaithful before tonight. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on what was right in front of him. He pulled back from the hug and helped Dean wipe away a few stray tears.

“So,” Dean started timidly, “are you free tomorrow night? I’m pretty sure I could get us a seat at The Roadhouse,” he said. Castiel smiled. They had their first date there in college.

“I would love that.”

Dean smiled wide and kissed Cas one last time. He backed towards the bar as Castiel drove off the lot. Once he got inside, he found Benny and walked up next to him.

“I can’t believe you got him to agree to date you a second time,” Benny teased, “on a more serious note, I’m glad y’all are back together. Your songs might be popular with the masses, but they’re too damn whiny for me.”

“Benny!” Dean said, a smile on his face.

“What? All it is is how much you fuckin’ missed Cas! Almost every damn song on this album is you cryin’ over him,” Benny stated. Dean just rolled his eyes.

The next evening, Dean sat in their old regular booth, his fingers tapping anxiously on the table. He heard the bell above the door chime out and he turned his head to see Castiel walk inside. He still couldn’t believe how stupid he was to let Cas go the first time. He was just glad they had been brought back together, and that Castiel didn’t absolutely hate his guts.

They made eye contact and Cas strode up the their booth. Dean’s face split in the biggest smile when he noticed what Cas was wearing.

That denim jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the name of the band? Those initials look familiar...
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
